Hand
by allihyun
Summary: Ketika sebuah genggaman tangan menjadi sesuatu yang manis : "Kau tahu? Di dunia ini ada dua jenis tangan," / "Mulai sekarang tanganmu akan jadi tangan baik," / a SasuSaku fanfiction. Sebuah karya sederhana untuk meramaikan SSFD. Happy SasuSaku Fanday minna san ! \( 0 )/


Ketika sebuah genggaman tangan menjadi sesuatu yang manis : "Kau tahu? Di dunia ini ada dua jenis tangan," / "Mulai sekarang tanganmu akan jadi tangan baik," / a SasuSaku fanfiction. Sebuah karya sederhana untuk meramaikan SSFD. Happy SasuSaku Fanday minna san ! \(^0^)/

.

.

**allihyun **presents

**Hand**

a Sasusaku fanfiction

**AU. OOC (lil bit hehe xD). Typo(s). Garing-crispy. Fluffy. Pendek (as always XD).**

**I've warned you before! Dislike? So don't read n.n**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hand **** allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hand**

**.:*:.**

**PRAAAAKKKK!**

"Kyaaaa! Sakura! Jangan lagi!"

"Go-gomennasai, Ino. Ta-tapi ponselmu-"

"Kau! Merusakkannya lagi! Arrrgh, kenapa tanganmu begitu jelek sih!"

**.:*:.**

"_Kau! Merusakkannya lagi! Arrrgh, kenapa tanganmu begitu jelek sih!"_

Lagi. Kata-kata Ino tadi siang ketika istirahat kedua di sekolah masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala gadis berambut bubble-gum bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu. Terus bergaung seperti bunyi gema permanen yang selamanya akan melekat di kepalanya. Sakura—begitu biasanya gadis itu dipanggil—sampai harus memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri sambil berharap suara itu bisa hilang.

Kegiatannya itu tentu saja membuat laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang dari tadi duduk di sampingnya itu bingung. Laki-laki berambut raven dengan warna biru dongker itu mengernyit heran ke arahnya. Sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah tadi memang baginya Sakura terlihat aneh. Tidak secerewet biasanya. Saat perjalanan pulang pun gadis itu masih bertingkah aneh, bahkan bertambah aneh.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh, kurasa tidak Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke—nama laki-laki tadi—mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Kau sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah,

"Bukan. Ini,"

Gadis bubble-gum itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Sasuke. Melihat itu Sasuke bukannya mengerti tapi justru semakin heran. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam. Baginya tangan Sakura baik-baik saja, apa mungkin terkilir?

"Ap-"

"Tanganku ini tangan jelek,"

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu? Di dunia ini ada dua jenis tangan,"

"Dua?"

"Ya, tangan bagus dan tangan jelek. Tidak seperti tanganmu, tanganku ini jelek. Memegang apapun pasti rusak, atau paling tidak barang itu tidak akan awet. Dulu waktu kecil aku merusakkan computer ayah, memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan ibu, mematahkan ponsel flip-ku sendiri dan kau tentu masih ingat aku lah yang menjatuhkan robot mainan kesayanganmu sampai rusak. Itu baru beberapa hal saja yang kusebutkan. Minggu ini saja aku sudah merusakkan ponsel Ino dua kali, haaaah tanganku benar-benar jelek," sahut Sakura panjang lebar.

Kepala Sakura semakin tertunduk dalam ketika mengatakan alasan kenapa dia bilang tangannya jelek. Rasanya seperti pembawa sial saja, semua hal yang dia sentuh tidak akan bertahan lama. Diam-diam Sakura memperhatikan kedua tangan Sasuke yang masih tersembunyi di balik saku celananya—kebiasaan Sasuke dimanapun dia berada. Sedikit rasa kecewa menyelusup ke dalam hatinya. Yah, asal tahu saja Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran dari satu bulan yang lalu—setelah sekian lama bersahabat dari kecil. Tapi belum pernah sekali pun Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Sakura tidak pernah mengerti alasannya, apa karena tangannya jelek?

Ah, lagi-lagi tangan jelek.

"Itu cuma kebetulan saja,"

"Huh? Kebetulan kau bilang? Kau tentu tidak akan mengerti karena tanganmu tangan bagus Sasuke. Kau bisa membuat apa saja jadi bagus dengan tangan sempurnamu itu. Bahkan tuts-tuts hitam putih di rumahku yang jarang disentuh itu bisa jadi begitu indah kalu kau yang memainkan," jawab Sakura kesal sambil menerawang.

Yang dia bicarakan tentu saja piano yang ada di rumahnya. Seharusnya piano itu untuk Sakura tapi Sakura tidak bisa main piano, bahkan dia pernah merusakkannya. Jadi piano itu hanya tersentuh kalau Sasuke-yang-bisa-main-alat-musik-apa-saja itu ke rumahnya.

"Hn,"

Lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Sasuke, itu juga kalau bisa dibilang kata. Tujuh belas tahun mengenal Sasuke membuat Sakura cukup hafal untuk tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan topik tangan bagus-tangan jelek itu. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, kadang laki-laki memang tidak peka. Namun belum sempat Sakura memprotes tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang besar, sedikit berkeringat dan terasa hangat mengenggam tangannya. Refleks Sakura menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu yang ternyata adalah tangan Sasuke. Dengan pipi memerah Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke,

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, dengan ini mulai sekarang tanganmu akan jadi tangan baik,"

Dan sepertinya pembicaraan tentang tangan bagus-tangan jelek memang harus dihentikan. Karena muka Sakura sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

**========OWARI ========**

Dengan gajenya ._.

Wkwkw, gomenasai minna-saaaaan! Ini apa yaaaa? Haha. Another krik-krik-fict from me, lol. Lama banget yah saya ga nongol disini /digebukin/ padahal masih ada satu fict yang belum saya selesein dari setahun yang lalu /ngek. Yah, anggap saja ini fict comeback **(?)** saya di FFn /sokkerenbangetsihluuuAaaaal!/

Dan tentu saja, biar pun telat sehari tetep yak **Happy SasuSakuFanDay minna** ! \0/

Saya udah ga sabar banget-nget-nget nungguin Naruto chapter 621, semoga Sasuke bisa nerima penjelasan Hashirama Senju-trus balik bela Konoha-trus nikahin Sakura-trus punya anak yang banyak-trus-trus-trus-trus /ditampol/ muahahaha. Intinya saya cepet-cepet pengen Masashi Kishimoto nikahin mereka aaaaa xD

Terakhir. Mohon **review**nya yak minna ^^

**Sankyuuuuu :***

**Story only = 577word**

**200213, inmyhomieroom.**

**-allihyun**


End file.
